digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Links
Release date The game has been delayed till 2016: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpWRH9ZHaJY --Charles.929 (talk) 00:19, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :It's now released, if anyone wants to update this wiki page. To get the app stateside, you're either going to need to track down the APK, or get a Japanese iTunes account. I do have the APK, but I don't know enough Japanese or Wiki formatting to be of much help here. AmEv7Fam (talk) 06:24, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I described the gameplay in it's entirety on my wiki. It may require grammatical revision, since English is not my native language, but I can translate it to this wiki. ShikaSS (talk) 04:44, March 29, 2016 (UTC) evo refs There's a lot like this where it shows an ultimate and lists the mega it evolves into. Most of them are previously established, but it's worth compiling. 14:07, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :As someone who's been playing Links I feel it's important to keep in mind that after In-Training > Rookie, the player has direct contol over how the Digimon Digivolves. Granted it is partially dependant on the amount, version, and element of the plugins you have and for level Mega and up also require fragments for the Digimon you aiming for. So if we want to add Digivolutions from Links, we'd only be able to list Fresh > In-Training > Rookie since it's random. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:59, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I think Kryten's saying that the promotional material implies DW:EVOLVE-compliant Digivolutions. I personally disagree, as Heroes! does the same thing and it's still too intrinsically tied to the Digivolution system. Lanate (talk) 03:30, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::That's what I'm saying though, the promos are for popular paths but the player still has influence over the Digivolution starting from Rookie onward. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:42, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::The Baby > Rookie is still player controlled, albeit not as controlled as others. The player still chooses to *activate* the evolution. ::::As far as Heroes!, Links, etc., I'd really like us to have a pow-wow on how much heft the event notices should be given, re: DW:EVOLVE and Titles. 19:18, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::That's only controlling when a Digimon Digivolves, not how which is what we look at when determining what should be added. Masters also lets you control when a Digivolution happens and we count ones from it. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:08, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Still not super comfortable with it because Masters was an edge case to begin with, not meant to establish precedent. Links is also specifically portraying them as random evolutions -- while the player doesn't have full control, neither is this a story element. 14:36, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I think we consider Digimon Battle and Digimon Masters to have digivolutions more equivalent to Digivice-based V-Pets. The general lack of branching is why we tend to think they fall on the side of DW:EVOLVE that they do (and we explicitly reject the digivolutions from Battle that are either explicitly mutations or require altering the default evolutionary path). Lanate (talk) 03:21, October 27, 2017 (UTC)